User blog:OrigamiDragons/Wouldn't That Be Cool?
As usual I will start this blog saying I am sorry for not writing a lot of blogs. I am kind of tired of Lunacraft with my tiny attention span and I have been bothering with more important things. No offense all valiant Lunacrafters. But I have been poking around here and I saw a blog by Newbie Teh Newb (I think that was his name... Sorry if I got it wrong) about a relatively simple concept; new mobs in the game. It was not unlike multiple others about new items or crafting but it was very interesting to me and it got me thinking wistfully about all the possibilities open to Lunacraft with just some new mobs. Wouldn't that be cool? Actually this blog started as a comment on his post but it became SO OVERLY OVERLONG like all my blogs and I just decided to turn it into one. Also, this blog has one difference from his; none of this could ever happen. You may sigh and imagine how totally AMAZING it would be to have your own flying mob pet or battle a giant Great Beast but it is probably just way too complicated for this already-laggy game. So read these but don't expect them anytime soon. Moon fox A wild, red fox that will attack you in the wild. They are solitary and very rare. You can tame them by crafting a collar with a certain type of ore and throwing it at the fox. They turn black and silver when tamed. After they are tamed, they will follow you around and kill other mobs you come across. If you tame two or more foxes, you can start a den for them by placing a 3x3 square of notchium on the ground; they will dig down through the square and dig a den, kind of like an astro lair. They will also sense the nearest deposits of ore (only the same kind as in their collar) and dig tunnels to mine for them. Giant A giant astro or space giraffe that is virtually harmless. It would be extremely tall (30-40 blocks) and it would move very slowly. It could be killed with a huge amount of bullets and would drop a valuable item like a gun or a turret. Flying alien A large creature capable of flight. These are very dangerous because they can drop very quickly out of the sky and kill you. They are the only mobs that sleep, and they build nests in trees. If you can find one while it is asleep (they sleep at night) you can climb on it's back and ride it around. You can control it is you have a saddle, bridle and reins all crafted. If you have just a saddle, you can ride it but not control it and it will eat you; if you have just a bridle, it will not eat you but you cannot control it and you will fall off; and if you have just the reins, you will be able to control it but will fall off if it doesn't eat you. Once you dismount you will lose your saddle, bridle, reins and the flying creature unless you dismount in a closed room. The creature will not be able to fly away and adapt to the cage and build a new nest, and eventually get to not attack you even in daytime. Once a creature is dismounted it keeps the saddle, bridle and reins on it. If it attacks you again with the bridle on, it will not be able to hurt you but will push you around. It will return to it's old nest. Orange alien An extremely pointless alien. It resembles a small pumpkin and is about the size of the brown mob. It does not move unless pushed around. It will not attack you. If you kill it, with two shots from a v1 pistol, it will die without dropping anything. Moonman A creature resembling an astro except it is solid green and the player's height. The moonman is a bright green and gives off light. It has a light speckled texture on it's body. It makes a noise similar to speech and will talk to the player. If it talks with the player enough it will follow the player. It is not immediately dangerous, but if any mobs threaten the player while it is with them it will attack them and Usually kill them instantly. It is incredibly strong. If at any time the player shoots it or hurts it, it will attack the player, almost certain death. It will not tolerate any other moonmen and if anny start to talk to the player it will attack them and then you. The only way to kill them is by jumpin on them. If the player lands on top of a moonman after jumping off a tower or ledge the moonman will die instantly and drop a piece of 'Moonblood' a green item like a medkit that can heal all health and be crafted into armor. Henchman A henchman is a crafted mob. Henchmen are crafted with mostly metals and red minerals. The henchman is the size of an astro but less bulky. It is a bright red creature that appears to be wearing a black bet and black markings on it's face and hands. It too will attack other mobs, including moonmen and foxes. Multiple ones can be made to follow you at a time, up to ten, though they somewhat inhibit movement as a henchman will die if it gets too far away from you. Henchman can be killed by a switch in your inventory. A new switch appears for each henchman and It van be set to either on, off, or killed. The henchman, when it is off, will turn pink and no longer need to walk. It will glide after you and they can overlap and walk through walls, no longer inhibiting movement. However, moonmen and foxes won't follow you if you have henchmen in tow. Being off just stops them from attacking other mobs. A henchman can be killed through the same switch. By throwing out the switch the henchman will vanish. Only with no henchman can you be approached by moonmen and foxes. Great Beast The great beast is slightly smaller than the giant. It is a huge, broad-backed creature the walks on four thick legs. It kills all other mobs, attacking the largest first if presented with two different mobs. It will attack the player. It is even harder to kill than the giant, and is next to impossible to kill with just a gun of any size. To kill it you need either a flying beast of a full team of henchmen. A flying alien can be made to attack it if it is a fully trained and no longer attacks you. You can then remove it's bridle and fly into the great beast's side. The flying creature will kill it quickly. You can also set a full team of henchmen on to it, killing it quickly as well. When killed it drops many valuable items like refined metals, guns and turrets, and also a great deal of orange mobs and green mobs that it has eaten. If you spot one without any of these defenses, you can avoid it by keeping away from it. It has a shorter view than most mobs and will not see you unless you are very close to it. Painter mob Painter mobs are brightly colored mobs that leave trails across the ground. They can be red, blue, or yellow. The creature is small, one block high, and pure one color with two shining eyes in the front of it. Wherever the mob goes, it leaves a trail of it's color on the ground. Mining the colored block will give you the block material and a small amount of corresponding colored paint. The paint can be used with another block to change it's color. Paint can also be mixed to create 7 colors: yellow, red, blue, purple, orange, green, and brown. The trails can also be followed to find the painter mob. The painter mob may attack you, and though it cannot harm you it will color you with it's color. then you will leave a trail everywhere you go, an effect that can be annoying but can also be stopped by crafting a Hose, a device only for the purpose of washing color off things. If the painter mob is killed it will drop a hose and several batches of its paint. The painter mob cannot be tamed, but can be carried around by throwing a fox collar at it. The mob will appear in your inventory. Unlike other mobs, painter mobs have the ability to walk on blocks upside down or sideways, like a slug, and if placed in a room it will quickly color the walls of the room entirely. Tree-growers Tree-growers have the ability to grow trees. They are tall, eight-legged mobs that walk similar to spiders except without bent knees. They have a pale green and brown swirly pattern on their skin, and a single blue eye on their small heads. At random, a tree-grower will stop its aimless walking and bend down. With it's two front legs it will appear to dig out a single block from the ground in from of it. A block of Leaf will appear in the hole. After a few seconds it will walk away, but a pale green tree made of Leaf will start to grow behind it. The tree grows quickly and can burst into flowers of colored minerals or light. Tree-growers cannot jump at all, so if they spawn in a small flat area they will often get stuck in trees growing up underneath them. Tree-growers don't attack and if they are killed they drop lots of leaf, colorwood, wood, colored minerals, light, and even some paint packets. They will often respond to being shot by whirling at you and a very fast-growing tree will sprout underneath you, no matter how far away you are. They can be hunted from the air most easily. Fires Fires appear to be small smolders or large bonfires but they are actually creatures, and will run away as you move closer. Dimly visible in the middle of the flames is a tiny white creature with black eyes. Walking into a fire of touching one will hurt you. The bigger the fire, the more it will hurt. Fires will multiply if they run into wood or colorwood, leaving a new small fire on every block they touch, and destroying the block after a few seconds. Fires are killed if they walk onto ice or are stuck in an enclosed space. They can also be killed with a Hose. When killed they drop Embers, which are vital to crafting saddles, bridles, and reins, and also two pieces of ore and an ember can become a refined metal. Fires can be kept in houses as long as they have an open window, and if they are placed in a 1x1x1 pit edged with stone. They cannot jump and can only hurt the player, not other mobs. If they run into brown mobs the mob will explode and leave behind coal instead of embers. Coal can be used with only one piece of ore to make a refined metal. So tell me which of these ideas you like best! Category:Blog posts